With industrial trucks, an overhead guard that protects a vehicle driver at his workplace is used for protection against falling loads and objects. With the overhead guard, a basic distinction is made whether the overhead guard is formed as a roof of a driver's cabin or is attached to the lift mast as a component thereof. The present invention relates to an overhead guard which is mounted to the lift mast via an adapter. Conventional adapters have a C-shape, the limbs of which engage on the exterior of the lift frame and have an adapter flange running transverse to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and parallel to a back wall of the lift mast. The overhead guard is attached to the adapter flange using a row of bolts. The known attachment for the overhead guard has been proven to be disadvantageous in that due to the use of an adapter flange, the visibility through the overhead guard is restricted and the stability of the overhead guard is only limited.